<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Screen by Luthienberen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286208">The Silver Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen'>Luthienberen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, cinema trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson gushes over the latest picture they attended, which Holmes finds most disconcerting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silver Screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org">Watsons Woes</a>' monthly prompt. September prompt being "atmospheric".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Holmes kept his arm linked with Watson’s as they navigated the press of bodies filling the lobby of the cinema. </p>
<p>Watson was chattering happily about the latest motion picture they had seen. As Holmes paused by a wall plastered with overly dramatic poses, his companion tapped him on the shoulder. Looking over Holmes had to smile at Watson's pure exhilaration, whose eyes were shining brightly and cheeks flushed most becomingly.</p>
<p>"I say Holmes," said Watson with a wide grin. "That chap, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, looked awfully like you and even fenced with your skill."</p>
<p>"I should hope my dear Watson that my swordsmanship is of a better calibre, sufficient to ward off impudent men clad in green leggings. As for looks, we are quite dissimilar - for example, the nose is not right."</p>
<p>Watson, good man, merely chuckled at his poorly concealed jealousy, but said nothing as Holmes seized the opportunity to walk through a gap in the crowd. Indeed, it was only when they were strolling up Baker Street after a short taxi ride that Watson spoke again.</p>
<p>"Despite your previous protests my dear Sherlock, you must admit that the atmospheric setting of the film was sheer perfection. The lightning striking Maid Marion's face! Oh, the vibrant technicolour and that music!"</p>
<p>Holmes sighed, unable to resist his dear doctor's enthusiasm and sheer cheerfulness. All he could do were two things. </p>
<p>The first he did whilst pulling out his keys to open their front door.</p>
<p>"My fellow, on that score we agree. The acting blood within my soul declares that the atmospheric setting in <em>The Adventures of Robin Hood</em> was superb and without it, the narrative story would flounder."</p>
<p>Tenderly assisting Watson up the stairs for his leg was troubling him, Holmes enacted the second action only when they were divested of their coats, hats, gloves and Watson's walking stick.</p>
<p>Sliding his arms around his Watson, who was all too fond of a certain actor in the film, Holmes stared into the surprised eyes of his lover.</p>
<p>"Referring to your earlier points concerning Sir Guy of Gisbourne, allow me to show you that any similarities are superfluous."</p>
<p>"Oh, but I cannot fence."</p>
<p>Holmes kissed his fiendish doctor soundly, leaving Watson blushing and mumbling.</p>
<p>"My dear John, the type of fencing I have in mind is eminently suited to your skills. Now let us retire so I may convince you of my arguments."</p>
<p>Come morning, which found a sleepy and thoroughly fenced Dr John Watson, Mr Sherlock Holmes could say with some satisfaction that their trip to the cinema had been a success. The best part being the private show in their bedroom afterwards.</p>
<p>That Watson for the next month occasionally mentioned Sir Guy of Gisbourne every now and then, was surely innocent despite the glimmer in his eyes and the slight rambling manner in which the subject was announced.</p>
<p>Holmes never explored said mystery of Watson's supposed innocence, due to being rather tied up in setting the record straight vis-à-vis his person and that of his supposed lookalike each time it occurred. Watson's bliss after each record setting session also always left Holmes too distracted with smug delight to pursue the matter.</p>
<p>His brother Mycroft found the entire affair hilarious and offered no help beyond silent amusement.</p>
<p>In the end, another case took Holmes' attention, (a matter of blackmail concerning  important figures within the secretive Freemasons), from investigating further and, after all, with his beloved John by his side Holmes was content.</p>
<p>Not all mysteries could be solved and this one would join the few unsuccessful cases in his archives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~Fins~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The film <em>The Adventures of Robin Hood</em> is a 1938 film starring Basil Rathbone. For information on the film please go to Wiki:</p>
<p>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Robin_Hood</p>
<p>The idea for this popped into my head after ruminating on the prompt and once the muse was fluttering about I couldn't resist writing this brief fic. :D</p>
<p>How to explain the similarity between Sherlock Holmes and Sir Guy of Gisbourne I leave to the amusement of the reader. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>